


More than you bargained for

by Dark_Angel1976, orphan_account



Series: losing my religion [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Fear of being caught, Gay, Hand Jobs, In Public, Incest, M/M, Mentions and/or implied religion, Mentions of Sex, Public sexual activities, Secrets, Sibling Incest, Slash, Waycest, church, mentions of oral sex, mentions of rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Gerard's fault Mikey's is stuck at youth group on his Friday night, but tonight may just be more than Mikey bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than you bargained for

**Author's Note:**

> We do not own any of the Ways Gerard Mikey or their mom and we made this shit up its fake. They do not condone such deviant behaviors such as incest or any kind sex acts in a church
> 
> Thank you to my co author and beta ghosted (mindchemicals) would be no story without you.

"Mikey are you ready to go?" Gerard calls impatiently from the living room. "I'm the fucking youth group leader Mikey, I can't be fucking late!"

Mrs Way fusses over Mikey's hair as she hurries him through the hallway and into the living, where his stupid, annoying pigheaded 19 year old brother was bitching. 

"Keep your panties on Gee, you're not going to be late," Mikey snaps. 

"Mikey," his mother scolds, "you're fifteen start acting like it. Scowling won't make me change my mind, it's youth group not the end of the world." 

Mikey rolls his eyes as dramatically as possible, he did not want to spend his Friday night at fucking youth group, he wanted to go skating with Frank. 

He follows Gerard to the car and throws himself in, slamming the door with a grunt. He folds his arms across his chest, and stays silent with a scowl set on his face the entire ride to the church. 

Despite his mother making him go it's really Gerard's fault that he has to be there. If he hadn't been youth group leader Mikey wouldn't have to go to the stupid movie night. Gerard saw and could basically feel the anger radiating off Mikey as he sat and huffed in the car. It's not like Gerard wants to be a youth leader, he got forced into the shitty position. 

Mikey glares daggers at Gerard as he gets out of the car and makes his way along the garden path beside the church to the community buildings behind it. Gerard could feel Mikey's eyes on him as they walked silently down the small path, the gravel crunching underneath their shoes, he knew he was pissed and he really wished Mikey wouldn't be mad at him for something that was out of his control. 

Gerard unlocks the door to the building flipping on the lights in the dining area and hallway as he meanders through to one of the larger meeting rooms. Mikey pouts as he looks around the room, an antique style TV is set up the front with a large empty space in the middle of the room for the kids and a table at the back for Gerard. 

"What are you even watching?" Mikey asks throwing himself into the chair behind the table next to Gerard. 

"Narnia," Gerard says throwing some pillows on the floor as Mikey groans, "I didn't choose it, church run youth groups have limited movie options, okay." 

The kids begin to arrive, filling the room with noisy chatter and laughter and taking a seat on the floors and chairs scattered around the room. Gerard flips the lights out and turns on the movie, hushing the kids he joins Mikey at the back of the room. Mikey slams his head down on the table and groans as Gerard sits next to him. 

Mikey feels a slight pressure on his leg and peeks to see Gerard's hand resting there. He ignores it, thinking Gerard's just accidentally done so. Mikey feels Gerard's hand slide up along the inside of his thigh encroaching on his crotch and he shifts awkwardly, confused at what the fuck Gerard is doing. Mikey keeps his head down as Gerard's hand slides into his lap, he sure Gerard is just fucking around and so keeps his head down. 

The gentle pressure begins to shift as Gerard's hand rubs against his dick, applying friction and squeezing. Involuntarily Mikey feels himself begin to get hard in his jeans and he shifts to try and relieve himself from the growing discomfort. Gerard smirks looking forward as he feels Mikey get hard from his ministrations. 

Keeping his eyes locked on the kids immersed in the movie he begin to discretely to unbutton Mikey's jeans and starts to pull down the zipper. Gerard took his time, slowly, tantalizingly, sliding down the zip and leaving one hand on the table in plain, innocent sight. 

Mikey held back a squeak as he felt Gerard's hand slip into his boxers, his fingers gently caressing his aching hard on. He bites down on his lips, but keeps his head down. He knew for sure Gerard was not supposed to be doing this, and he knew there was a special place in hell reserved for him for not only letting it continue, but in a fucking church building. 

He lifts his hips minutely, letting his brother shove his boxers down a little for better access. Gerard slender fingers wrap around him and slowly he starts to stroke. Mikey gnaws on his lip, forcing himself to stay silent. 

He hears Gerard clothes rustle as he moves closer, his warm breath tickling his ear as he whispers, "I've been thinking about touching you for such a long time." 

He moves his hand, continually increasing his pace but being careful that no one turns to catch them in the act. "I bet you like my hand on your cock as much as I like having it there," he purrs. 

Mikey's hips twitch at Gerard's words dripping into his ear, despite the steady strokes rhythmically going along his shaft he feels needier now than ever. He breathes heavily as Gerard's thumbs press against the tip, circling as he spreads the pre-cum.

"I think about you at night, when I'm in bed alone, jacking off," he whispers into Mikey's hair quickening his pace ever so slightly. "I think about sucking you off,and how delicious you'd taste when you explode in my mouth." 

Mikey can feel his heartbeat thrumming in his body and pounding in his ears. He's never wanted to just fucking moan so hard in his life but with Gerard filth still seeping into his ears he can barely contain himself.

"I think about fucking you. How tight you'd be while I fucked you, long hard and so very deep." Gerard's hand speeds up, running expert fingers along Mikey's straining cock roughly under the table. "I'd make sure to get you ready, finger you and eat out your hot ass. Tasting you. Fucking you with my tongue." 

Mikey's legs shake as he feels the warmth in his stomach start to coil and his brain begin to go hazy. 

"I do sometimes y'know, finger myself thinking about you inside of me," Gerard almost growls. 

Mikey bites down on the skin of his arms as his entire body trembles with his release. He explodes all over Gerard's hand and in his boxers. He feels the metallic taste of blood fill his mouth from the bite on his arm as Gerard's hands continue to help him ride out his orgasm. 

The heat from his cheeks is radiating over his body and he's sure he's bright red. Gerard smirks as he wipes his hand on Mikey's boxers before pulling his hand away and innocently placing it back on the table as if he always there and not doing something unsavory only a few moments ago. 

Mikey tugs his jeans up and stands abruptly, pushing the chair back fast enough it screeches and draws the kids attention away from the movie. He doesn't look at anyone as he flees from the room and locks himself in the bathroom. He falls back against the stall door, breathing heavily before cleaning himself up and returning to the room moments before the end of the movie. 

Gerard is silent as he the clean up the room up, moving tables and chairs back to their original location. He was worried he'd crossed a line with Mikey, done permanent damage but the smirk etched onto his usually expressionless face told Gerard differently as they rearranged the room. 

Leaving the church behind and driving home Mikey was still smiling like an idiot. His mother was waiting for both Gerard and him as they stepped through the front door.

She smiled wide as she saw her sons with innocent smiles, "how was it?" 

Gerard merely shrugged as Mikey grinned, "fun."


End file.
